NekoRobo
by SierraBot97
Summary: At first, the laser seemed to have no effect on X-5--'at first' being the key phrase. But later, Sparky and I noticed he had grown cat ears and a tail..."
1. Chapter 1

Neko-Robo

Notes: This is a fic that contains hints of a developing romance between Betty and X-5. You read that correctly. Betty and X-5. I know for a fact that it hasn't been tried before, and I want to be different. Plus, X-5 is going to be OOC in this, but that's due to him being "nekofied," so yeah. By the way, if anyone would like to beta this for me, it'd be greatly appreciated.

I do not own Atomic Betty. Atomic Betty is copyright Atomic Cartoons.

Chapter 1-Wait, WHAT?!

Sounds of battle resounded off the steel walls of Maximus I. Q.'s lair. Atomic Betty, Sparky, and X-5 were giving it their all as they fought off Maximus' cronies.

"X-5, I could use a little help!" Betty yelled as she roundhouse kicked a nearby robot. She was doing the best she could to fend them off, but they had been significantly upgraded since the last time she'd fought against them, and they were beginning to overwhelm her.

"Captain!" X-5 shouted from across the room, where he himself was dealing with a pack of robots. He spun his body like a top, demolishing the evil machines, then made a beeline towards Betty.

Maximus and Minimus were watching the fight from a control room above the battlefield, safe from harm. Maximus growled in annoyance when he saw X-5 going towards Betty. He hit Minimus on the head as he snapped, "Curses! That bucket of bolts managed to destroy my robots, and now he's trying to help Betty!"

Suddenly, he remembered the Nuclear Killing Ray that he'd ordered from the latest issue of Evil Super Weapons Weekly, and he got an idea. He smirked and hit Minimus on the head again, saying, "Minimus! Prepare the Nuclear Killing Ray!" Minimus winced and replied, "Oh! Right away, your Evilness!" He then ran off to get the weapon.

Back with the Galactic Guardians, X-5 was getting annoyed with all the robots that were getting in his way. He blasted one with his laser and spun through all the others, intent on helping Betty. Heck, he'd do anything for her, if it was for lo-! He stopped his thoughts there. Focus, X-5 thought to himself.

Maximus and Minimus had prepared the ray and were charging it up. Maximus cackled and said, "Ready, aim, FIRE!!!" Minimus fired the ray.

Sparky was busy fighting off some of Maximus' soldiers when he saw the beam from the killing ray heading for X-5. He tried to warn his robotic friend, but he was too late. The beam hit X-5 square in the chestplate—but nothing happened.

X-5 looked himself over once, confused, then shrugged and demolished the remaining robots. After defeating Maximus, Betty was dropped off on Earth, and Sparky was dropped of on Newtropia, leaving X-5 alone.

"Finally, I can get some rest," X-5 rejoiced, exhausted. He got into the bed that Kiara gave him, and he shut down. But he was going to get a big surprise the next morning….

"Ngh…hmm, I feel sort of…different," X-5 said as he woke up and stretched. He scratched the top of his head—and felt something furry. He looked around and found a mirror. What he saw in the mirror freaked him out: He had grown cat ears and a tail overnight. He yelled, but it came out as a yowl.

"Illogical! How did this happen?" X-5 asked himself. Then he remembered the laser that had hit him yesterday. 'It wasn't a killing ray,' X-5 thought to himself, 'it was a nekofying ray!' X-5 groaned, wondering how he was going to explain this to his peers. He realized that he had a sudden craving for tuna, but he ignored it for the time being. Suddenly, Admiral DeGill appeared on the ship's screen, and X-5 froze, eyes hungrily fixated on the alien fish.

"X-5, I have a mission for you and—I say, are you feeling alright?" Admiral DeGill asked when he saw the way X-5 was eying him. X-5 shook his head furiously, trying to get thoughts of fish out of his head, then nodded.

"Alright, as I was—are those cat ears on your head?"

"Um, yes," X-5 admitted, slightly embarrassed. His tail swayed slowly back and forth as he said this.

"How did that happen?"

"I was hit by a laser from Maximus' 'Killing Ray,' but it wasn't a killing ray, it was a nekofying ray."

"I see. Well, contact Sparky and Betty right away, and I'll explain the mission when you're all here."

"Yes, Admiral DeGill." The transmission ended.

Later, after picking up Sparky and Betty…

Sparky was laughing, humored by the fact that X-5 was part cat. X-5 glared at him, his ears folded back and his tail swishing back and forth furiously.

"I don't find it very humorous," X-5 snapped. He wished he'd been fused with DNA from an Earth cat instead of an alien cat. Then he'd have been able to get even with Sparky since the alien was allergic to Earth cats.

"Sparky, stop teasing him! What's the mission, Admiral?" Betty said.

"There have been reports of poachers on the planet Kyari, the wildlife preservation planet," DeGill explained. "I need you and your team to go there and keep watch to make sure no other species are put into danger."

"We won't let you down, Admiral DeGill!" The transmission ended there.


	2. Chapter 2

Neko-Robo

HEY ALL! Yes, I am alive! I'm sorry I went offline for so long. I lost my password and my email refused to work. But now that I've remedied that and just graduated from junior high, I can restart this fic! And my writing skills have improved since I last logged on, so be prepared for a style change! And finally, thanks to my single reviewer, Dumb Genius, for convincing me to come back to .

Disclaimer: I do not own Atomic Betty. If I did, it would have a fourth season.

Chapter Two: Shut Up, Sparky...

To X-5, the journey to Kyari seemed unbearably long, mostly due to a certain Newtropian martian constantly pestering him. It seemed like Sparky would never stop talking.

"So, does the cute little kitty want some catnip? Or maybe a ball of yarn?" Sparky teased, laughing obnoxiously. X-5's eyes glowed an angry electric blue as his ears folded back and his tail fluffed up. Although, while he'd never admit it out loud, he did like the sound of those things...

"Sparky, I advise that you quit while you're ahead..." X-5 growled. But Sparky, being the annoying, ignorant alien he is, decided to anger X-5 further.

"Aw, c'mon, X-5! I'm just havin' a little fun with ya," Sparky chuckled, reaching for the accelerator—only to accidentally grab X-5's tail and yank it. X-5 yowled in pain and instinctively clawed at Sparky's face, and soon the two were tangled together in a flurry of fists and claws.

"STOP IT YOU GUYS!" Betty yelled, sick of Sparky and X-5's quarreling. The two froze, both in rather—compromising positions(A/N: hint hint, yaoi fans.), then quickly got up and returned to their seats. Betty sighed, exasperated. "Sparky, apologize to X-5."

"Alright...I'm sorry, X-5..." Sparky said quietly.

"For...?" X-5 prodded, still looking annoyed. Sparky rolled his eyes and continued:

"For teasing you and accidentally pulling your tail. There, happy?" X-5 nodded, satisfied for the moment. For the next thirty minutes, the small crew engaged in idle conversation. Then, X-5 decided to make an odd request.

"...I want tuna..." Betty and Sparky did a double-take, unsure if they heard correctly.

"Come again, X-5?" Betty inquired, confused. X-5's facial plating heated up and turned a light red color as he sheepishly repeated his request.

"I want tuna. I can't help it. It's the feline instincts..." He played with his tail a bit, embarrassed. Sparky snickered, earning him another glare from his golden-colored companion.

"Well...can't it wait until after the mission? I'm sure the craving isn't that bad...right?" Betty asked hopefully. X-5 responded with the famous "Kitty Pout" look(A/N: Y'know, the one Puss'n'Boots from Shrek uses? Yeah, that one). Betty groaned and got up from her seat.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do. Until then, just—um—I don't know, just stay here and talk with Sparky, alright?" Betty left the bridge and went down to the storage room to look for some cans of tuna.

Sparky and X-5 sat silently for a few minutes before X-5 spoke.

"...so...how has Zulia been?"

"Mahmoola? Oh she's been fine. Still going on blind dates though...It drives me nuts! I'm afraid that she'll end up dating Maximus again one of these days!"

"Hm. That does sound problematic..." X-5 pulled a small mirror out of his chest cavity and looked himself over, gently touching the furry ears on his head. This gave Sparky an idea. He reached out and scratched behind one of the cat ears. X-5 dropped the mirror, startled at first, then slowly closed his eyes and began to purr, leaning into Sparky's touch. The Newtropian smiled.

"Y'know, I think I kinda like you this way..." Just then, Betty came in, holding four cans of tuna in her arms.

"Here's the tuna you—" She stopped, surprised by the scene before her. "Um, am I interrupting...?" X-5 opened his eyes, looking at Sparky and shoving him away, embarrassed that he had allowed the martian to do that to him, then quickly floated over to Betty, took a can of tuna, opened it, and began slowly eating it. Betty took her seat in the captain's chair.

"Now, let's get back to the mission at hand," she ordered.


End file.
